crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Marriage
Found that someone special ? Well now you can marry them! If they are the same gender one of you needs to use a Sex Change Pill. (They don't believe in gay marriage ?) Engagement 'Requirements: ' *Level 30+ male character *Level 30+ female character *Friendliness= 100 (Or you can buy a Diamond Engagement Ring in the Item Shop to marry someone without Friendliness.) 'Friendliness' To increase friendliness, you need to give friends certain gifts (letters, snacks, presents dropped in dungeons). Each gift will give 1 Friendliness point. 'Step 1' Team up and visit the Wedding Planner located in Starglade. 'Step 2' Accept the quest from Wedding Planner in Starglade : Male character must receive the following quest, "Propose." In order to complete this quest, a ring and the consent of the female character are required. Female character must receive the following quest, "Consent of Proposing." Once both quests are completed, both characters will receive the title, Partner. Booking a Wedding Chapel 'Requirements' *Booking Opening Time: 12:00 PM - 6：00 PM (Server Time) *Location: Wedding Planner in Starglade 'Step 1' Receive the following quest, "Booking a Wedding Hall." There will be a system prompt about the successful booking once completing the quest. You will then receive the following quest, "Wedding Courses." 'Step 2' Ask the Wedding Planner in Starglade about the three different types of weddings. You must choose one. The three types include: Normal Wedding (50 gold), Exquisite Wedding (300 crystal), and Royal Wedding (1200 crystal). You will then receive the following quest, "The Wedding Awaits." Wedding 'Step 1' Sending Invitations Time: 7：30 PM - 8：00 PM (Server Time) The quest is completed once the wedding starts. 'Step 2' Wedding Time': 8:00 PM - 10:30 PM (Server Time)' The wedding chapel opens at 8:00 PM (Server Time). The lovers should team up and vow before the wedding officiant. A BOSS will spawn. Defeat the BOSS and gain EXP and the marriage is complete! Once complete, a world announcement will be made. Friends may use item Firecrackers to set off fireworks. 'Step 3' Wedding Feasts: The couple may visit the Wedding Planner in the Chapel to start the wedding feast. Different wedding feasts offers different EXP, gifts and possibly equipment. 'Gifts' *Average Banquet Dishes *Excellent Banquet Dishes *Superior Banquet Dishes *Ultimate Banquet Dishes 'Step 4' Leaving the Wedding Chapel: Time: 10：15 PM - 10：30 PM (Server Time) After the feast, players will gain a buff. Once the buff wears off, players will be teleported out. Once the wedding is complete, both characters will receive the title, Wife/Husband. After the Wedding 1. Couples may team up to complete the following quest, "Blessed Bath," and gain 1 intimacy point per bath. 2. Use Item Shop item, Purple Lily or Red Roses, to gain intimacy points. Purple Lilies and Red Roses must be used AFTER tying the knot! 3. Consume intimacy points at the Wedding Planner in Starglade to upgrade the wedding ring skill. IMPORTANT Only those who initially purchase the Diamond Engagement Ring and Exquisite or Royal Wedding will receive Ring(s) at the end of the wedding ceremony. Note: Due to an oversight in the game, a Diamond Engagement Ring will not be necessary to recieve Skill Rings. Therefore, an Exquisite Wedding would be enough for the Marriage Protection Ring, and the Royal Wedding would be enough for the Teleportation Ring. Divorce 'Requirements' *A married couple *Separation Decree (Purchased via Item Shop). Head over to the Wedding Planner in Starglade to file for a divorce. 'Post-Divorce' 'Forced-Divorce' *Intimacy points reset to 0; *Marriage title removed; *Marriage rings skill level reset to 1; 'Mutual-Divorce' 'Requirements' *A couple must have Marriage rings (from using the dimond ring and having a exquisite or royal wedding) *A couple must party up (being the only two in the party). *The Party leader must then select divorce and the party member will then confirm. *Intimacy points reset to 0 *Friendliness unchanged. *Both players will receive a propose ring (1 open slot required). *Marriage title removed. *Marriage rings skill level reset to 1. Category:Player Category:Game Mechanics Category:Marriage